Rainy Day or What to do When There's Nothing to do
by Under0The0Sea
Summary: Cabin 11   a list of things to do when you're bored   boredom   chaos.  Coming up - Thing to do when you're bored 1. Act like a spy / secret agent for the day


DON'T OWN AND ALL THAT. If I did own it I would be rich and right now would be somewhere sunny drinking freshly squeezed orange juice. And I would have a pair of converses for every day of the year. Just saying.

* * *

><p><em>Nb. I found this on my old laptop when I was transferring documents and decided it's a fun idea that I want to pursue.<em>

_Language and style of subsequent chapters will be less formal. No particular reason for this just I now think__ that a more informal style suits the mayhem of cabin eleven better._

* * *

><p>Prologue - The List<p>

It was usually assumed that Cabin Eleven's general untidiness was largely due to the sheer number of people the cabin contained. This was almost completely true. In fact the unclaimed campers had only been making an existing problem worse and now that most of them had sloped off to their rightful cabins cabin eleven had remained a mess. Now, several years _after_ the introduction of the claiming rule, Cabin Eleven was _still_ a mess.

Drake dragged a chair across the floor with a deliberately obnoxious screech causing an outburst of vociferous complaints from his half-siblings. Ignoring them - a benefit of being cabin leader was that he didn't have to listen to them if he didn't want to - he grabbed several sheets of paper form his bed, stood on the chair and began pinning them to the wall.

He had, of course, gained the interest of his siblings who were all simultaneously watching him and pretending they weren't watching him. Faking obliviousness Drake finished pinning up the sheets and returned to his bed, retrieving his DS from the floor by Millie's bed as he went.

Millie glared at him then realised that at nine years old she didn't have much chance of taking on the fifteen year old cabin leader especially as it _was_ his DS. She may be only nine but she was smart and knew the most sensible thing to do was to steal it when he wasn't looking. She instead turned her attention to the paper that he had pinned on the wall. She didn't want to go and look - that would let him know that she was interested - but the curiosity was almost overwhelming.

Millie glanced at her twin sister, Jess, and saw that Jess was bouncing impatiently on her bed, shooting the papers furtive glances. Jess was clearly as desperate to know what was on those papers as Millie was.

Chris and Patch (the middle two siblings at 14 and 12 respectively) were very tempted to just pause their game and go look. However it had become instinctive for those living in cabin eleven not to reveal any weakness however small or seemingly insignificant. The siblings were close but that wouldn't stop them exploiting a weakness to get something they wanted or simply for their amusement.

The door sprung open and Shani flew in, stopping abruptly when she saw the unfamiliar papers on the wall. Just as it was instinctive to hide weaknesses, it was second nature to question anything that appeared in their cabin, after all anything could contain a booby trap (especially if you enlisted the help of a Hectate camper) Her gaze swept the room, searching for anything else that might be deemed suspicious.

It passed over Chris and Patch who were sitting on the floor, surrounded by games cases, chocolate wrappers, dvds and random items of clothing, playing a game on the PlayStation. Millie and Jess who were sitting on their beds and appeared to be having a silent conversation were also deemed as unsuspicious, as was Drake who was lying on his bed on his stomach stabbing the buttons on his DS, seemingly at random.

"What's that?" she demanded, watching Drake critically with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you aiming that question at me?" Drake asked lazily without looking up.

"_You're_ Cabin Leader. _You're_ supposed to know what's going on in this Cabin." Shani liked challenging Drake's authority; as she was also 15 Shani felt that she had equal rights to the title of cabin leader, something which she was keen to remind Drake of at every opportunity. Drake, with practised patience, merely raised an eyebrow in retaliation to Shani's haughty comment before rolling over and sitting up. He glanced at the papers on the wall.

"It's a list." He replied nonchalantly.

"A list?" Millie asked staring intensely at the papers as though she could see what was on them from where she was sitting.

"Of things to do when you're bored. I got it off the internet because I'm sick of you telling me you don't know what to do and expecting me to know. So from now on if you are bored you refer to the list." He stood, yawning.

"I'm going to get some coke." He announced as he walked towards the door making sure to take his DS with him. The minute the door shut his siblings rushed to the list to appraise it.

By the time Drake had returned some while later with several cans of the forbidden drink (which were instantly distributed amongst the siblings) the list was heavily doctored. The original writing was barely visible beneath colourful annotations and in places some heavy crossing out. Cans of coke in hand they stood back to admire the list.

"I almost can't wait to be bored." Chris commented.

* * *

><p><em>Not much in the way of plot in this. It's basically a glorified introduction to the characters. <em>


End file.
